The Center for Mass Spectrometry at The Scripps Research Institute is seeking funds for the purchase of a 7.0 T Electrospray Fourier transform mass spectrometer (FTMS) for high resolution/ultra-high accuracy mass analysis (<1-2 ppm) and high resolution tandem mass spectrometry experiments (MSn, n=2-4). The requested FTMS instrumentation would be an upgrade to our existing 4.7T IonSpec MALDI FTMS. This MALDI FTMS instrument, purchased by Scripps ten years ago, has performed over 50,000 analyses and used by over 800 researchers. The Center is in critical need of this high resolution capability for its NIH funded researchers. The existing FTMS is equipped only with a MALDI source and as one of the original designs, has very limited sensitivity and versatility with respect to analyzing different classes of compounds. The Center received NIH funding in 2003 for an Agilent ESI TOF mass spectrometer, which is being used for routine ESI-MS analyses and has generated data on over 45,000 compounds. However this instrument and all other mass spectrometers at Scripps do not offer the high resolution (>100,000), ultra-high mass accuracy and high resolution tandem MS (MSn, n=2-4) capabilities that the ESI-FTMS would offer. The ESI FTMS would facilitate the characterization of natural products, metabolites, carbohydrates, peptides, proteins, protein post-translational modifications, oligonucleotides and a host of synthetic organic compounds required by the researchers listed and other laboratories throughout the institute. The research of over fifteen faculty members would greatly benefit from ESI FTMS capabilities of the 7.0T upgrade. All of these researchers have NIH funding. Two of the investigators, Lisa Stowers and Sheng Ding, are junior Scripps faculty who are also recent recipients of NIH funding. These groups include over 200 postdoctoral associates and graduate students, a table of eight minor users (all NIH funded) is also provided. Scripps recognizes the importance of mass spectrometry and FTMS with the current employment of eight FTEs to manage mass spectrometry at the Scripps Center for Mass Spectrometry with a financial commitment to staff the Center of over $500,000 per year. The staff includes Assistant Director Sunia Trauger, Ph.D. who has 7 years of experience with FTMS at Bruker as an Applications Scientist. In addition, the instituted has already committed over $300K through the construction of a new FTMS room (2001), the purchase of a YAG laser for the MALDI-FTMS (2004), as well as a dedicated capillary LC system (2005) that can be used with the upgraded 7.0T ESI- FTMS. The 7.0 ESI-FTMS is an essential tool needed for the identification and characterization of bio-molecules. The requested instrument will bring new capabilities to our institute for a diverse group of researchers who are working towards identifying molecules that are directly related to the fundamental biochemistry or treatment of cancer, viruses, cystic fibrosis and stem cells. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]